


Betrayed!

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Future Fic, Grandchildren of Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Joe, James, and David resolve a conflict between Joe's grandchildren.
Relationships: James Milner/David Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Betrayed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld). Log in to view. 



> Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! :D (Hopefully you get to read this while it's still your birthday where you are!)  
> I love you very much and hope you enjoy this little gift!!!!!!!!!
> 
> OCs:  
> -Juanito Hart is the son of Harlow (Joe Hart's son) and Chloe (David Silva's niece).  
> -Maribel Hart is the daughter of the aforementioned Harlow and Chloe. She and Juanito are my creations.
> 
> This fic takes place years after "Unfinished Business" by myblueworld; while I highly recommend the fic, you don't have to read it to understand this one. It also takes place a few years after the other fics I've written with these characters, meaning they can now pronounce "Gramps."

It was the second day of Joe's vacation in Spain. Just like the day before, he was talking about Manchester City with James and David while waiting for Juanito and Maribel to come home from school. "Milly, do you really think the new signings are what we need?"

"A well-rounded squad is always important, Charles."

"I tr-" David's words were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing. "They're home!"

Unlike the day before, Juanito and Maribel didn't run to greet their grandfather and uncles with big smiles and hugs. Instead, they trudged into the kitchen silently, exchanging angry glares.

"Hi, kids," Joe said cheerfully.

"Hi, Gramps," they chorused. "Hi, Uncle James and Tío David."

"Is something the matter?" James asked.

"Yes," Juanito said. "Maribel's overreacting."

Maribel scoffed. "Overreacting?!" She then switched into Spanish, raising her arms. Juanito argued back, also raising his arms.

"HEY!" Joe snapped. "No fighting! Both of you go to your rooms and calm down!"

The kids stormed off. James blinked in surprise. "Charles, did you just use your 'goalkeeper not getting any help from the defenders' voice on your grandkids?"

Joe replayed the incident in his head, then laughed. "Yep! I didn't know I still had it in me!" He frowned. "David, what did the kids say?"

"Maribel said, 'You betrayed me even worse than the way those movies betrayed the books!' And Juanito said, 'It wasn't nearly that bad,' along with a mean name I'm not sure how to say in English."

James frowned. "What movies and books?"

"Hm..." Joe snapped his fingers. "Oh! I know they've been reading the Percy Jackson books, which were adapted into movies completely different from the books. So that was a big betrayal to the fanbase."

"Oh." David's face fell. "I wonder what Juanito did to make Maribel say that. They never argue."

Joe went to one of the cabinets, took out a food item everyone in the family loved, and arranged a large plate. He then walked to the hallway between the children's rooms. "Do you want to talk this through? We have Oreos."

Both bedroom doors opened. Maribel and Juanito followed Joe to the kitchen, but didn't say anything. James handed David an Oreo and smiled at the kids. "You'll feel better if you eat and explain. Trust us."

Juanito took an Oreo and nibbled on it. Maribel sighed. "Juanito knows I have a crush on one of his teammates. Today at school, a different teammate was teasing me about it. I asked how he knew, and he said Juanito told him."

"Technically, he asked me if you had a crush on number 21 and I said yes!" Juanito insisted. "And I made him promise not to tell anyone else! I didn't think I needed to tell him not to tease you about it!"

Joe took an Oreo and twisted it open. "Well, I think Maribel and Uncle James should compare notes later. But more importantly, I think you need to apologize to each other."

Juanito nodded. "Maribel, I'm sorry I said you were overreacting and called you a mean name. I'll tell my teammate that you were hurt by what he said to you."

"Thank you." Maribel took an Oreo. "I'm sorry I said it was worse than the movies to the books. I don't think anything can really be worse than that." The siblings hugged.

"Yay!" Joe ate his Oreo, happy that everything was resolved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! And let me know if you'd like me to add links to other works featuring the grandkids!!


End file.
